Bref
by Pline84
Summary: Petites histoires racontées façon "Bref" par Tony. Aujourd'hui : Bref, j'ai dragué une femme.
1. Bref, ça, c'est le NCIS

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici une nouvelle fic ! En fait, ce sont des pastiches à la "Bref", des drabbles humoristico-comico-cynique très courts. Je n'ai aucune idée du rythme que j'adopterai pour poster mais sachez que j'ai beaucoup d'idées ! Hier soir/cette nuit/ce matin, n'arrivant pas à dormir, je me suis mise à écrire e, au lieu des fics que je voulais avancer, c'est ça qui est sorti !_

_J'ai hésité à poster en premier "Bref, moi c'est Tony" puis je me suis décidée à poster celui-la d'abord. Il sera le prochain !_

_Bon, je me tais, je dis n'importe quoi..._

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt !_

_(PS : Ce n'a pas été corrigé, parce que Gwen n'est pas là...)_

* * *

**Bref, ça, c'est le NCIS.**

Bref, ce bâtiment un peu moche, c'est là où je travaille. A l'intérieur, c'est encore pire. C'est tout orange. Oui. Tout. Orange. C'est atroce, ça fait mal aux yeux.

Quand j'arrive le matin, en retard, c'est la première chose que je vois. Je suis sûr que les décorateurs se sont dit : « Allez, on va mettre plein de vitalité dans cette agence ! Les meurtres sont si déprimants! ». Et il devait êtres fiers d'eux.

Sauf que ce n'est pas plein de vitalité. C'est une agression quotidienne. C'est eux qu'on devrait arrêter, pour crime contre l'esthétique et le bon sens. Depuis que je travaille au NCIS, je ne supporte plus l'orange : sur les vestes, les bijoux, les bonnets...

Mais le NCIS, ce n'est pas que cet orange qui nous assassine les yeux un peu plus chaque jour. C'est surtout le sourire que j'ai quand j'arrive, en retard. Lorsque ce foutu orange m'agresse, je préfère tourner la tête. Pour regarder l'équipe.

Et Gibbs me slap parce que je suis en retard.

Bref, ça, c'est le NCIS.


	2. Bref, ça, c'est moi

_Hello, I'meuh backeuh !_

_Aheum._

_Tout d'abord, milles mercis ! Autant de reviews pour le plus petit OS que je n'ai jamais écrit, je suis épatée ! Merci, merci ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Et seule Dilinzzo a vu la référence minuscule au bonnet orange de Roy. Bravo à elle !_

_Ça m'a motivée pour en écrire d'autre et j'en ai déjà un autre de prêt, seulement, j'aurais besoin de votre avis : seriez-vous gênés si je postais des Bref un peu moins drôles, plus sérieux voire tristes ?_

_J'ai eu du mal à écrire celui-là et je n'en suis pas satisfaite totalement, à vous de me dire !_

_Les prochains seront sûrement des présentations de tous les personnages._

_Gwen n'a pas corrigé cet OS.. (Faut qu'elle revienne, elle me manque trop.)_

_Bref, bonne lecture !_

* * *

_RAR aux anonymes :_

_**Guest : **Merci ! Je crois qu'on a tous le même avis sur le orange. C'est bien, mais à petites doses !_

_**FanFic-NCIS : **Mais je t'en prie ! Nous sommes masochistes, nous demandons de nouvelles crises d'AIPM, alors vas-y ! Et merci pour la review !_

* * *

**Bref, ça, c'est moi.**

Bref, ce très bel homme au sourire éclatant, c'est moi.

Là, je fais des recherches pour une enquête, autant dire que je ne souris pas. Pourtant, je suis plus beau quand je souris. Je ne suis pas vantard, je suis juste réaliste : je sais que je suis magnifique.

Mais ce que je préfère chez moi, ce sont mes yeux. Verts. Pétillants. Séduisants. J'ai les mêmes que mon père, alors dire que c'est séduisant fait un peu incestueux. Alors je ne le dis pas.

Je ne suis pas qu'un beau physique. Je suis un agent du NCIS et, ça, c'est la classe. Et ça m'aide à draguer aussi. De toute façon, j'ai décidé de trouver la bonne, mais je ne l'ai dit à personne. Les autres se moqueraient de moi.

Après tout, je ne suis que le blagueur-dragueur-cinéphile. Et c'est vrai. Bon, ce n'est pas la première fois que je décide de m'assagir. En général, ça dure deux semaines. Et c'est énorme.

Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'aime les femmes et si les femmes m'aiment ! Si je disais ça à voix haute, Gibbs me slaperait sûrement.

Justement, il me regarde. Je le regarde. Je retourne au boulot.

Bref, ça, c'est moi.


	3. Bref, je suis arrivé en retard

_Hey tout le monde !_

_Voici un nouveau "Bref" ! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer comme les autres ! D'ailleurs, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos ajouts ! Je suis toujours étonnée quand mes histoires plaisent..._

_Enfin ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! Je vous aime tous !  
_

_Pline_

_PS : Gwen n'étant pas là elle n'a pas pu corriger cet OS... *pleure en serrant son doudou Tibbs* Elle doit revenir vite !_

_PS2 : Si vous voulez voir un "Bref" particulier, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! Je l'écrirai !  
_

* * *

**Bref, je suis arrivé en retard.**

Bref, ce matin, j'ai ouvert les yeux à six heures vingt-cinq. Soit cinq minutes avant que mon réveil sonne. J'étais bien, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais émerger tranquillement. J'ai refermé les yeux.

Mon réveil a sonné, je l'ai éteint parce que j'étais déjà réveillé. Je me suis rendormi. Mon deuxième réveil a sonné à sept heures. Je l'ai éteint aussi. Le réveil de mon portable a sonné à sept heures trente. Je me suis levé d'un bond.

Je me suis cogné. J'ai crié une injure.

[Injure.]

J'ai regardé le meuble pendant cinq minutes, comme si c'était sa faute d'avoir été là. Ça m'a fait perdre du temps. Je me suis douché, à l'eau froide parce que le propriétaire refuse toujours de faire réparer la plomberie. J'ai mangé un gâteau censé être sec mais qui était mou. Je suis parti.

Et je suis revenu, trois fois. Parce que j'avais oublié ma veste. Et mes clefs. Et mon pantalon.

Il y avait des bouchons. Il était huit heures trente neuf quand Gibbs m'a slapé, juste après avoir posé mes affaires.

McGee et Ziva ont ri dans leur barbe inexistante.

Bref, je suis arrivé en retard.


	4. Bref, Ziva a conduit

_Bonsoir mes petites patates !_

_PBG m'a gentiment demandé de lui écrire ceci et comme je suis gentille, le voici ! Mais je le trouve moins réussi que les autres..._

_Si vous avez envie d'un bref en particulier, je vous le ferai alors n'hésitez pas !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS : **Corrigé par Gwen que j'aime et qu'elle est merveilleuse.**  
_

* * *

**Bref, Ziva a conduit.**

Bref, Ziva et moi étions allés chercher un suspect. Une banale affaire de contrebande. Rien de palpitant en somme. Déjà, à l'allée, elle m'avait lancé ce terrible regard qui dit :

« DiNozzo, donne-moi les clefs ou je te tue avec mon ami le super trombone. »

Et comme je ne veux pas mourir de sitôt, je lui ai donné. Durant le trajet elle évita de justesse : une vieille dame avec un minuscule chien, un bus scolaire, un type qui a dû voir sa vie défiler, trois voitures et deux camions. Bien sûr, je ne compte pas les feux rouges grillés, les priorités mystérieusement oubliées et autres queues de poisson. Bien sûr.

À peine la voiture garée que le suspect s'enfuyait. Pas encore remis de mon voyage avec Air Ziva,_ les voyages en toute tranquillité, _je me suis misérablement tombé. Je me suis écorché les genoux et mon pantalon hors de prix par la même occasion.

Au retour, Ziva a roulé encore plus vite. J'ai vraiment cru mourir.

Le suspect a vomi. Ziva a refusé de nettoyer. Elle a fait son terrible regard version "nettoie ou meurs dans d'atroces souffrances" au nouveau de la maintenance. Il aurait dû savoir qu'on embête pas Ziva David à propos de sa conduite. Il a pleuré.

Bref, Ziva a conduit.

* * *

_Voilà !_

_Reviews ?  
_


	5. Bref, ça, c'est Gibbs

_Hey !_

_Me revoilà rapidement avec un nouveau drabble, je n'oublie pas les demandes mais j'ai eu une inspiration soudaine alors !_

_En tout cas, merci pour les commentaires !_

_Je suis contente que ça vous plaise !_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt !_

* * *

RaR :

**Naru : **Je suis ravie que tu aimes cette fic au point de me donner ton avis alors que tu ne le donnes que rarement !

Oui, j'ai plein d'idées, il faut juste que je les écrive !

Merci encore !

* * *

**Bref, ça, c'est Gibbs.**

Bref, cet homme, c'est Dieu.

Enfin, c'est mon patron mais c'est tout comme. Je suis sûr qu'il a des super pouvoirs qu'il n'utilise que pour rendre le monde meilleur. J'ai toute une théorie pour parler de Gibbs. Mais elle est vraiment longue.

Une fois, je lui ai demandé. Ça n'a pas tellement marché.

"Patron, est-ce que tu es une sorte de justicier masqué au regard pénétrant ? Ou un guide spirituel ? Dieu ?"

Il m'a slapé.

Il est capable de faire parler tous les suspects, il impressione tout le monde. C'est à cause de ses yeux. Ils sont très bleus. Trop. Ils doivent être des rayons lasers permettant de lire dans les pensées.

En tout cas, il me connaît plus que n'importe qui et je ne sais pas comment il fait. Parfois je me dis qu'il est très important pour moi. Qu'il pourrait être comme un père.

Mais j'évite d'y penser.

Bref, ça, c'est Gibbs.


	6. Bref, Gibbs m'a slapé

_Hey there !_**  
**

_Comment allez-vous donc ?  
_

_Me revoilà avec le "Bref" promis à **Dilinzzo**, j'espère qu'il lui plaira et à vous aussi !  
_

_Je ne le trouve pas excellent mais à vous de voir !  
_

_.  
_

_À très bientôt et à mercredi pour ceux et celles qui lisent Tulipe blanche !  
_

_.  
_

_PS : Corrigé comme toujours par **Gwen** qui est toujours autant merveilleuse !  
_

_PS 2 : **Dilinzzo**, j'ai un peu plus de mal avec le deuxième "Bref" que tu m'as demandée mais il arrive !  
_

_PS 3 : **Lilisurnatural**, ton "Bref" est en cours d'écriture !  
_

* * *

**Bref, Gibbs m'a slapé.**

Bref, j'étais à l'hôpital.

Disons que mon merveilleux torse n'avait pas apprécié la rencontre avec une balle. Je voulais retourner sur le terrain mais soi-disant que je devais me reposer.

Je m'ennuyais.

J'avais fini tous les niveaux du Tetris sur mon portable. Eu le numéro de toutes les infirmières de l'étage. Revu tous les James Bond. Récité tous les irréguliers de l'imparfait du subjonctif. En espagnol et en italien. Cinq fois.

Je m'ennuyais vraiment.

Et puis Gibbs est arrivé. Il avait l'air en colère. J'ai pensé à m'enfuir mais il était devant la seule issue.

Il s'est approché de moi. J'ai fermé les yeux. Je ne voulais pas voir la mort en face.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça. »

Je les ai rouverts. De quoi ? De prendre une balle pour lui ? Il était sérieux ?

« Je le referai, boss. Toujours. »

Il a souri, un peu désespéré, et m'a envoyé une tape derrière la tête.

Bref, Gibbs m'a slapé.

* * *

_Et on n'oublie pas une petite review en partant, s'il-vous-plaît !_


	7. Bref, j'ai lu les mails de Ziva

_Hey !_

_Oui, vous ne rêvez pas : c'est un nouveau Bref !_

_Vous pouvez remercier PBG qui m'a forcée pour que je m'y remette et Amy qui m'a donnée l'idée._

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt !_

_PS : Ceux qui m'avaient demandé des OS, redonnez-moi les thèmes s'il-vous-plaît, je les ai oubliés..._

* * *

**Bref, j'ai lu les mails de Ziva**

Bref, il n'y avait aucune enquête.

J'étais seul dans l'Open Space. Pas Gibbs, pas Ziva, pas McGee. Juste moi.

J'avais déjà mis de la colle sur le clavier du Bleu, déjà lu mes magazines, déjà fini deux niveaux de Tetris.

Je m'ennuyais. Vraiment.

Et l'ordinateur de Ziva semblait m'appeler.

« Viens lire mes mails, viens. » me disait-il d'une voix de sirène.

Et je suis un homme faible. Pub, pub, mail interne, pub, mail d'un homme, pub...

Quoi ? Mail d'un homme ?

Mais à peine avais-je ouvert le mail qu'une main s'abattit sur mon épaule. Oups.

Aïe.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça. » souffla Ziva contre mon oreille tandis que j'observais de (trop) près le sol du Navy Yard.

Double aïe.

Bref, j'ai lu les mails de Ziva.

* * *

_TADAM !_


	8. Bref, je suis allé voir Palmer

_*Bonjour timide* Nan, mais j'vous promets, j'empiète pas sur les merveilleux Bref de Pline, je suis juste de passage et eux, ça me tentait et euh... ARG ! Bonne lecture !  
_

_._

Hey ! *sautille de joie*

Quand PBG m'a proposée d'écrire un Bref, j'ai cru mourir de bonheur. Ensuite, elle l'a envoyé. Et là j'ai mourru.

Bien sûr, elle ne voulez pas que je le poste mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix *fière*

Vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi !

À bientôt !

* * *

**Bref, je suis allé voir Palmer**

Bref, j'étais descendu en salle d'autopsie.

Pas que j'aime les salles d'autopsie. En général, je ne m'y promène pas les mains dans les poches en flânant sur ce cerveau d'un rose tendre oublié dans un coin.

Je devais demander un truc au Gremlins.

Car il y a un Gremlins. Il s'appelle Palmer. Il est bizarre. Et parfois, il rit comme une petite marmotte sous extasie.

J'ai demandé ce truc à Palmer. Il a ri comme un lapin nain drogué aux chocapics. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il riait. Et visiblement, lui non plus.

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Et lui ai fait remarquer que sa chaussette droite était rose.

C'était faux. Il n'avait pas de chaussette. Mais sa réaction et son petit saut de surprise étaient drôles.

Je suis remonté à l'open space en riant. Et avec mes informations.

Bref, je suis allé voir Palmer.

* * *

_*sautille toujours de joie*_


	9. Bref, j'ai dragué une femme

_Hey !_

_Merci à vos pour toutes vos reviews et merci à PBG, encore une fois, d'avoir participé._

_Aussi : ARG ! CENT REVIEWS !_

_Je vous aime !_

_*câlin collectif*_

_À bientôt !_

_PS : Gwen, tu as posté la centième review, tu as donc le droit de me demander un Bref !_

* * *

**Bref, j'ai dragué une femme**

Bref, elle était brune.

J'étais allé boire un verre dans un bar que je ne connaissais pas. Parfois, j'ai envie de changement.

Elle était assise au bar. Elle avait des longs cheveux et des jambes à se damner et sa robe rouge laisser peu de place à l'imagination.

Pourtant, j'ai de l'imagination.

Je me suis approché d'elle. Je lui ai sourit. Elle m'a sourit.

On a parlé. Elle riait. Je souriais.

Elle a voulu m'embrasser. Et c'est là que j'ai compris.

Elle ressemblait à Ziva. J'ai eu peur. Je suis parti.

Il n'y a aucune raison qui ferait que j'ai envie d'embrasser une femme ressemblant à Ziva.

Aucune.

Bref, j'ai dragué une femme.

* * *

_Amy, c'était pour toi ! ;)_


End file.
